


Settle down with me, Cuddle me up

by stopitlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tiny mention of blowjobs, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitlarry/pseuds/stopitlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's being cute and pliant all day and Louis just wanting to fuck him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle down with me, Cuddle me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, oops.

It was days like this when Louis loved Harry the most. Not that he loved Harry less any other day, these were just his most favourites. This day in particular was his most special.

They had woken up tangled together in a mix of silky smooth bed sheets and hot skin that pressed together so perfectly. Louis' chin was buried in Harry's shoulder, breath tickling his neck and his arms draped loosely round his middle, hands entwined. Unfortunately, they were woken from their comfortable slumber to the annoyance of Louis' cheesy alarm clock chiming through their modern flat, echoing down the halls and ringing in their ears. Louis was quick to shut off his phone and slip back in behind Harry.

Louis began to feel Harry stir in his sleep and mumble something incoherent. He thinks its something along the lines of "turn that stupid thing off, Lou," but he's not too sure. He's not too worried if he's honest, he's more bothered about how baby smooth the skin is that runs from his neck to his shoulder and down the light bulge at the top of his arms. God, how he would love Harry to hold him down and brace him in his strong arms and-

"Lou, don't wanna get up. Wanna stay here and cuddle all day with you." Louis was cut from his thoughts from the sound of Harry's deep, thick morning voice flowing through his ears.

Forcing himself to open his eyes, he rolled onto his back and began to stretch every muscle in his body, from his tiniest of toes to his dainty hands. Reluctantly, he pulled himself from the soft mattress and scuffed to the bathroom. 

No more than five minutes later, he returned to the bedroom finding Harry's boxer clad body sitting dazed with his legs thrown over the edge of the bed. His fingers gently playing with his curls, deciding his next move. With some prompting from Louis ("c'mon Haz, the quicker we're done at the studio, the quicker we can come home") Harry was up like a shot, racing to the bathroom and leaving Louis standing alone in the bedroom.

When Harry returns, Louis is standing waiting for him, dressed in his favourite grey, baggy trousers and a tight, slogan t-shirt that showed the outline of his tummy perfectly. Harry dragged himself to their over-sized wardrobe and pulled on his favourite joggers, one of Louis' t-shirts - which was a bit too small, but it did the job - and his biggest, warmest jumper. 

Upon hearing the faint noise of a horn, letting them know their car was here, Louis pulled Harry in for a quick peck on the lips, grabbed his hand and led him towards the door.

They stayed close on the short walk to the car, partly because of prying pap eyes and partly because they took every opportunity they could to have skin-on-skin contact with one another.

Bundling themselves into the car, Louis giving Harry's bum a cheeky little pat, they took it upon themselves to curl as close as they could. And that's how they stayed the whole day. With Harry's face half drowning in his jumper and the other half stuck to Louis' neck. Not that Louis minded though, he pulled Harry into his lap at every given chance and whispered things into his ear, only audible to them. He repeated phrases such as "love you so much, darling" and "look so cute in that jumper, can't wait to go home and cuddle with you." Harry thrived off his comments and practically purred back in response.

The end of the day couldn't have come any sooner. All of the boys had been working hard on gruelling tour rehearsals for the duration of the week and, being friday, they were all exhausted. However, Louis still had plans for tonight that involved Harry and only Harry. So much so that when Niall had asked if they wanted to go for drinks, he declined, insisting he wanted a "quiet night in."

One all five boy had exited the building and were sitting tightly in the car, they headed for home. Louis and Harry's flat was the furthest from the studio thus, resulting in them being dropped off last. They had another fifteen minutes until they were home, depending on the traffic, so they used it wisely.

Louis gently shifted Harry's head from his shoulder, its home for the day, and lifted his chin using two fingers. Through Harry's hooded eyes, he stared lovingly into Louis'. Blue meeting green. Louis moved his hands from Harry's chin up to cup his face as he edged closer to Louis, hands lightly holding his hips, to capture his lips against his own. Louis moved one hand to Harry's chocolate brown curls, gently pulling on the tiny hairs t the nape of his neck, producing a low groan from the back of the younger boys throat. As both boys pulled back to draw breath, they realised they were rolling up into the driveway. 

Louis linked his fingers with Harry's, guiding him towards their front door. Harry followed, Harry always follows, loves Louis being in control in every situation.

Turning the key in the lock, Harry stood clinging to Louis' hand. Making their way through the door, Louis pushed Harry against the back of the door and slipped his tongue into his mouth, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Louis' hands made their way down Harry's firm thighs, gripping the back of them and pulling them up round his own waist. Harry's mouth was quick to find Louis' neck, nipping and sucking faint marks that were sure to bruise later on. Harry's hand began to train down his boyfriends chest but, before it could reach his nearly hard cock, Louis slapped his hand away.

"No, no, no, babe. This is about you. You've looked so good all day, worked me up, wanna make this good for you, yeah?"

"Yeah, Lou, yeah. Want that, w-want you so bad."

No more needed to be said, Louis gripped Harry tighter and made his way to the bedroom. Harry continued to bite into Louis' neck, earning a delicious sound from Louis' throat when he found that spot. 

Gently, Louis placed Harry down on their over-sized bed, head raised from the obscene amount of pillows. Louis was always gently with Harry, scared he might break into a million tiny pieces. This was what caused Louis to be so protective over him. If Harry cried, Louis would hold him close and whisper comforting words into his ear. If Harry was angry, Louis would be there for him to vent his anger to. Harry was the same rock for Louis but, he felt Harry was more vulnerable and he played the part as the dominant one perfectly in Harry's eyes.

Right now though, Harry was neither of these things. He was placed on his back, a small smile present on his face and curls askew atop his head as he watched Louis quickly undress. Pulling himself firstly from the confines of his loose trousers then, his tight t-shirt. Harry had wanted to rip it off all day, he knew he put it on to be a tease but, seeing Louis take his clothes off so tantalisingly, he was not complaining.

Once Louis was fully naked, bar a pair of his tightest boxers he owned, he resumes his place on their shared bed.

Louis was quick to pull Harry's joggers from his long, perfectly sculpted legs and soon began working on his top half whilst straddling him. Firstly, pulling the ridiculously cute sized jumper from him then, Louis' own top over his head and tossing the items across the other side of the room. Louis then left a lingering kiss on Harry's collarbone and started his journey upwards. 

From just a handful of licks and nips to his neck, Harry was already begging for more. Louis was more than happy to give it to him however, he wanted to make him wait. He wanted Harry to be a babbling, whimpering mess beneath him that would do anything to get something inside him. He figured his plan wouldn't take too long, nevertheless, he was going to carry it out.

"Lou, Lou, p-please. Need you, need something. P-please don't make me wait."

Louis knew that Harry would come apart soon enough and, if he was being honest, so would he. There was only so much of Harry's pleading that Louis could comply with. He had to be a bit selfish sometimes.

"I know, baby, I know. Just wait, for me. Will make you feel so good, promise."

"Y-yeah, always made me feel good oh-"

Harry was cut off from his babbling by Louis' fingertips fluttering low over his stomach. They reached just below the waistband of his boxers and snapped them back. Harry took a large, shaky, breath, the cool air hitting his fully hard dick.

Louis' fingers dipped below the waistband again, this time though, peeling his boxers away from his stomach and down to rest just below his bum. Louis perched up on his knees, pulling his own boxers down, giving Harry a full view of what he had to offer him. 

Louis' hard cock was pressed fully against his stomach, leaking precome and waiting to be touched. Harry noticed this and wrapped a hand around him, starting to move slowly, teasingly. Louis soon remembered this was about Harry and reluctantly removed his hand. Harry whined, wanting to help Louis, forgetting about himself, as usual.

However, to make him remember who this was about, Louis ducked down, ripped his boxers from him and buried his head into Harry's right hip. He sucked until the skin was a deep purple colour against the milk-white skin, bruising already, marking Harry as his own. He then moved to his left hip, repeating the process just as much. 

Louis then moved lower and blew, hot and long over Harry's fully hard cock, earning a whine from him. Before Harry could protest, Louis licked a down the full length of Harry's hard-on, from base to tip. When he got to the head, he lightly sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tounge round the tip. Harry's hands are quick to find Louis' hair, pulling on little strands, trying to get him to go deeper. He lets out a low groan and throws his head back, his way of asking for more.

As Harry's breathing starts to become laboured, Louis draws back and places two fingers against Harry's lips, lightly tapping them open. Harry knew what was coming, so was quick to take Louis' smaller, more rounded fingers into his mouth. Sucking on them and licking around them, mimicking Louis' actions from just moments ago.

When they were perfectly slick, Louis pulls them away and sits back on the balls of his feet. He trails his two wet fingers towards Harry's entrance and circles one round his rim. Harry pushes down on Louis' finger, wanting it all the way inside him.

"Lou, need you now. Pleasepleaseplease."

Louis satisfies Harry by slowly edging one finger inside him. Gently manoeuvring said finger around, opening Harry as best he can, readying him for his cock. Harry is already begging for more, so Louis gives him what he wants. Adding a second finger, sitting next to the one already inside of Harry and beginning to slowly scissor them, Louis relishes Harry's face at this moment in time. Mouth slightly open, jaw slack, eyes tightly shut and back arched.

Harry's writhing shamelessly against Louis' fingers, back arching, trying to get some contact on his fully hard dick. Louis senses this but teases Harry more, nonetheless.

As Louis crooks his fingers in a particularly nice way, Harry makes the most delicious sound. 

"Uh, Lou, so good gonna- gonna"

Before Harry can even get any closer, Louis stills his fingers. 

"I know it feels good baby, try and breathe for me, yeah? Like that, slow down, we have all the time you need."

Louis' calming words manage to settle Harry and he begins working his fingers inside him again. One hand moves up to his shoulder, gently massaging the skin there as Harry's face scrunches up tight in pleasure. If Louis wasn't already achingly hard before, he is now. Watching Harry come apart under him gives him so much pleasure. 

"Look so good, all laid out for me. So beautiful. My beautiful boy."

"Yeah, all yours, Lou. Y-you're beautiful t-too."

"Shh, Harry, it's okay, no need to talk darling. I'm right here."

Louis chances a third finger inside Harry, only managing to fit half in Harry's tight heat though. Louis places a kiss to Harry's temple as he watches his toes curl in pleasure and fingers grip the bed sheets. It was at that time when Harry let out an especially loud moan, pushing down on Louis' fingers.

"Sound so good right now, love, m'so hard. Can't wait much longer."

"M'ready now Lou, you can- uh- please. Fuck me."

Louis was taken aback by Harry's forwardness. Usually he was unable to form his sentences but today, even being the mess he was under Louis, he could muster enough strength to ask that.

Louis pulled his fingers out and wasted no time in reaching for the condom that was already placed on the bed side table, waiting to be used.

"N-no, Lou. Don't, please. Wanna feel you, all of you, please."

Harry's gasping for air, so Louis waits for him to relax. Moving his lips up to come into contact with Harry's, which are slightly red and swollen from being bit into so much just moments ago.

"Okay?" Louis asks, always seeking Harry's permission, never wanting to hurt him, only wanting to make him feel good. 

"Yeah." Harry's voice comes out hoarse and shaky but, it's enough for Louis to know that he can continue.

Louis places himself between Harry's legs, perfectly spread out for him. He then reaches for the lube and applies a generous amount to his cock. Once he's done, he edges towards Harry's entrance. He places the tip of his cock against Harry, as he hears him mumble something to himself. Harry bucks his hips down, silently begging.

"Louis, please. Need you now, fill me up, please." Louis agrees, Harry's been good for him all night, never taking too much, only grasping what he's given with no complaints.

With that, Louis takes pity and thrusts in slowly. Edging his hips forward, setting them flush against Harry's bum. Louis produces small little grunts as Harry's so tight, so warm, so perfect.

Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist and pulls him down so their lips meet. Their chests flush together, everything's so hot between them. Harry's chest is moving up and down so heavily, Louis' chasing Harry's.

With their foreheads pressed together, Louis begins to move, pulling out then thrusting back in. Gaining speed with each thrust. Harry's moans get louder as the thrusts pick up the pace, Louis' makes one particularly loud noise when Harry clenches around him.

"So tight, Harry. So good, feel so good." Louis is unable to use more creative words, lost under Harry's spell.

"Lou, y-yeah. Right there, yes." Harry's voice comes out as barely a whisper, lips pressed to the shell of his ear.

Louis' thrust begin to get more needy and desperate, hips snapping, as he chases his finish. He can feel it coiling in the very pit of his stomach. However, no matter how good he feels, he won't come before Harry. Harry's first in this situation, in every situation.

Louis' hand comes between both boys to wrap around Harry's cock. In the tight heat that they're in together, Louis knows Harry won't take much longer, just needs that final push. 

"Come for me, love. Look so good, so beautiful, Harry." Harry's answer is nothing but a groan. With one, two, three more pumps to Harry's cock and he's coming. Thick stripes landing on Louis' hand and both of their stomachs. 

Harry's eyes are half closed, however, still looking into Louis'. Louis takes in the boy below him. All sticky up hair and flushed cheeks that spread right down his chest and a small line of sweat forming right near his hairline. Louis couldn't hold out any longer, had been keeping it in all day. And with that, he was coming too, deep inside Harry with a low groan.

Louis slowed his thrusts and they eventually came to a stop, both boys trying to catch their breaths. That's all that could be heard at the moment, deep breathing after both their orgasms.

Harry's still slightly shaking when Louis pulls out, jaw slack. They're both still incredible sensitive so, Louis gathers Harry in his arms and presses a shaky kiss to his forehead, his cheek, then his lips.

"Love you so much, Lou. Thank you." Harry's voice comes out as barely a mumble, but Louis can still make out what he's saying.

"Love you too, sweetheart, so so much." Louis presses a kiss to Harry's curls. "Shall we go get cleaned up? Take a bath, yeah?"

"Okay, Lou. Will you wash my hair for me?" Nervously, Harry asks. He has no reason to be nervous, he knows the answer will always be yes, but he wants reassurance.

"Of course I will. Come on, love." 

And with that, Harry presses a loving kiss to Louis' lips, stands up, still on shaky legs and lets Louis lead him to the bathroom.


End file.
